


Coleção de Desafios Semanais

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: Coleção de contos curtos ou trechos que serão produzidos para desafios semanais. Os nomes dos capítulos irão se referir aos temas ou elementos dados como parte do desafio.





	

Bandeira Desbotada.

 

Carregava a bandeira do movimento em seu ombro enquanto andava no meio da multidão vestida de preto. Seu primo, Marcos, marchava à sua frente, os cabelos, negros como o seu contra a pele igualmente morena balançavam ao vento. Diferente dos seus, os dele eram longos. Ele gritava:

\- Abaixo à corrupção! O povo não vai voltar à escravidão!

Esse era o hino daquela manifestação especifica e todos o repetiam. Olhou ao redor, as pessoas sem rosto, a não ser por Marcos, Manuela e Cristina, que eram seu grupo. Ergueu o olhar para o lugar de destino: O palácio. Por algum motivo não via o céu, mas a construção se erguia imponente.

-AH!

Um grito desviou seu olhar do prédio.

"Marcos!"

Chamou, ou achou ter chamado porque sua boca não havia se mexido, mas a voz ecoava por toda a rua: Marcos, Marcos.

Ele ouvia o eco da própria voz enquanto o primo caía de costas, baleado, os olhos sem vida.

Eles estavam usando balas de verdade.

O mundo virou um caos e a haste de sua bandeira se tornou uma lança para abrir espaço quando a multidão começou a correr das balas da polícia. De algum lugar entre os manifestantes veio a resposta àquela ação: uma bomba. Ela explodiu próximo a ele, que caiu.

Tinha que se levantar ou morreria pisoteado.

Debateu-se.

Acordou assustado, sentindo os cobertores lhe prenderem as pernas e os braços enquanto ainda se debatia. Notando o motivo de sua dificuldade de locomoção, acalmou-se.

“Foi só um sonho”, pensou e respirou fundo.

Sentindo-se suado, livrou-se facilmente dos cobertores que lhe atavam os membros e deixou-se permanecer sentado no canto da cama, olhando para a fora da janela sem cortina, vendo um grupo de dez homens a descer a rua em plena madrugada. O moreno sorriu amargo e seus olhos se pousaram em uma bandeira pendurada próxima à janela. No escuro, não era possível ver as suas cores, mas pelo tempo ele sabia que ela já estava desbotada, assim como sabia que ela ainda continha a mancha de sangue do ataque daquele dia.

\- Que sonho propício para o dia de hoje. — Murmurou consigo mesmo, sua voz morrendo dentro do quarto vazio.

Hoje era o dia em que proclamariam o Império. Isso o matava por dentro.

Seu primo e seus amigos haviam lutado e morrido pela Causa, apenas para que um bando de velhos semi-mortos se apropriassem do movimento para instaurar no país o Império que todos temiam.

Bum. Bum. Bum.

Ele se levantou apenas com a bermuda que usava para dormir e retirou a bandeira do mastro. À luz da lua era quase possível ver as cores no pano. O rosa de um lado, que um dia já fora vermelho, e o azul do outro. No centro havia um par de asas originalmente brancas, agora amareladas e manchadas do marrom do sangue dos companheiros. Marrom que escorria também para o lado azul e respingava ainda mais escuro no vermelho.

Pela janela já era possível ver os homens invadindo algumas das casas. Aquele também era o dia em que os “traidores da pátria” seriam usados como exemplo. Homens e mulheres que não compactuavam com a tirania recém-instalada no país seriam mortos em praça-pública. Ele estava naquela lista.

Apertou a bandeira e sua mão.

BUM!  
Ouviu o barulho e soube que a porta de sua casa havia caído. Em alguns minutos eles estariam ali. Eles já haviam roubado sua família, seu movimento, e destruído seu país. Não deixaria que acima de tudo o denegrissem, não enquanto estava vivo. Soltou o pano e, com agilidade, pegou um revólver de dentro da gaveta da cômoda. Apontou a arma para a porta do quarto no momento em que ela era arrombada. Ele ia morrer, mas ele ia morrer longe dos olhos do público e mandaria para o inferno o máximo de homens que conseguisse.


End file.
